


Hatefuck

by Jesterjp



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Gas, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterjp/pseuds/Jesterjp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abner and Worth are the victims of an attack in Worth's office. They work through it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatefuck

The back-alley office smells like antiseptic and old blood when Abner walks in. It's not the nicest place he's ever visited, but it's better than the sewers.

He's here to ask the unregistered doctor about the short, female vampire when a small cylinder is rolled into the building. The hunter's head snaps up to see the door to the office swinging shut. The doctor barely gets to mumble out, "What the fuck?" before the cylinder pops open and expels a thick, grey gas.

The one time Abner leaves his mask in the car, he needs it. Of course.

They both try to cover their mouths as quickly as possible, but its no use. They need to breathe. As soon as Abner breathes in three times, he recognizes the scent of this particular gas. It's an aphrodisiac. Created to cause madness in those subjected to it. If left untreated, the victims of the gas will go into cardiac arrest. It takes seconds for Abner to realize what he has to do.

Fuck the doctor or die.

Death looks tempting.

Abner looks to the doctor to see him breathing in the gas deeply. Chasing the high, mad feeling it gives. "Yeah, this is the good shit. I haven't used this in a few years." Well, at least this means Abner won't have to explain the situation to the man. Doc Worth looks at Abner darkly and laughs. "You gonna fuck me or what, lysol-boy?" Abner grabs a glove and a tube of lubricant off of a medical table before stalking towards the fake doctor.

Worth lets out a loud grunt as he's shoved down to the tile floor of his back-alley office. He succeeds in getting on his knees, but the moment he tries to raise up on his hands, a large hand shoves between his shoulderblades, slamming him back down to the floor. His forehead cracks with the tile and he feels dazed slightly. Worth chuckles. “You like roughin' up yer fuck toys, eh?”

Abner ignores him. He grabs for the waistband of the doctor's pants and he yanks them down enough to allow him access. He undoes his belt and fly before pulling his cock out and shoving his pants down enough to make himself comfortable. Abner grabs the glove he yanked from a drawer and the medical lube he snatched from somewhere. His head is swimming and he's trying hard not to breathe, but he needs to. The less he breathes, the more desperate gasps he takes in and the more he does that, the more the gas effects him. God he just needs to get this over with and then he can drink to forget.

The glove is snapped on, and Abner jams a lubed finger into the... body in front of him. Abner tries so hard to think of the persona s an object, but it's hard when the man won't shut up.

“FUCK! Aw fuck, Abby... Yeah. You sure know more about this than I thought. You one o' those boys on the down low? You fuck rent boys before sitting on your high horse, Abby?” Worth's face is rubbing into the filthy grout of the floor as he tries to look back at the hunter. Abner tries to ignore him and jams another finger in. He puts his other hand on Worth's hip and uses the leverage to pull at the hole in all directions. The doctor hisses and clenches down, trying to fight off the pain from rough treatment. Or so Abner thinks before the other man rocks back on the fingers.

“God yeah. I can smell how turned on you are. Is it the gas? Are you sure it's just that? Or have you been wanting to tear me apart for a while. You're dyin' to fuck me, wanker. Wantin' to pound me all night?” Abner digs his fingers into Worth hair to pick up his head and then slam it back into the floor. Maybe if he can get the man to pass out, he can fuck him in peace. All his actions do is get him a dark laugh and a moan.

He pulls his fingers out, rips off the glove, slathers lubricant on his cock, and thrusts into the blonde quickly. The hunter let's his head fall back and he groans in relief. He can feel the effects of the gas making his blood boil, but he stays still for just a moment to let the warm pressure wrap around his cock. As much as he hates it, it feels good. So good.

Worth shouts and tries to dig his fingers into the floor. A shaky breathe comes out before he speaks. “C'mon bitch boy. Fuck me like you hate me. Rut into me like I'm a toy. Fuckin' fuck me. C'mon.”

Abner shuts his eyes and pulls his hips back, feeling the rough, too-tight grip of the doctor's hole on him. It's so tight it's nearly painful. Good. He doesn't want to associate this with something good. His hips slam forward, slapping against Worth's ass loudly.

“God, you love fuckin' my hole don't you? It's tight and hot. You're cock stretching it so wide. You've got a thick dick, don't ya? Make me take it. Make me fucking beg for it.” Worth's face is jerking against the floor with each trust and when Abner peeks, he can see that the man is bleeding slightly from being slammed against the floor. Abner just groans and shuts his eyes before leaning over to brace his forearm on Worth's upper back. It holds the other man down and keeps him in place, even though he wasn't even trying to escape.

“You're hard cock is splittin' me open. Fuckin' hell it hurts so much. God It's good. Fuck into me deeper, you digusting fucker. Can you feel my hole clenchin' around your cock? You're fuckin' me so good. Wish I could see how my hole looked, stretched around your dick.”

Abner wants desperately to shut the man up, but he can feel bolts of heat shooting down his spine at the other man's words. Fuck him. Fuck him and his mouth and his voice. Abner is going to murder the piss poor excuse for a doctor the moment he can think clearly.

“I want to make you filthy. I want you to come in my arse and then watch as it drips out. It's gonna look so fuckin' good. Pound into me, Abby. Use me. C'mon give it to me like you want to kill me.”

Abner snaps his hips in a brutal rhythm, chasing the small thread of pleasure that he knows is beginning to ball up in his groin. His head is swimming and he's panting and groaning in pleasure. Abner's hands grip into Worth's hips deep enough to leave bruises. Hips slam froward and backward, the strokes getting shorter and shorter until Abner is just rutting in place, letting the clenching, too-tight heat of the other man's body do the work.

“Come on, Abby. Fuckin' come inside me. Do it. Make me take it. Oh god. Fuck fuck fuck. Shove it in me. Don’t' stop.” Worth's voice is going higher and lighter as he spews filthy words at Abner.

With just a dozen more thrusts, Abner lets out a long, low groan and comes inside Worth. His hips twitch with each pulse, reacting to the near painful throbs of pleasure in his groin. His heads clears slightly but the haze of orgasm is making it difficult for him to think. The only thing he can register is that... Worth still isn't shutting up.

“Aw fuck... fuck fuck fuck. God yeah.” Abner feels disgust and bile rise up in his throat and he yanks his softening penis out of the blonde. He looks for a rag and just decides to wipe himself off on the doctor's coat before pulling up his pants and putting himself back in his trousers. He grabs his gun on the floor by the doorway and walks out, leaving the doctor on him shoulders and knees with his pants still around his thighs. Abner can hear the sounds of the Doctor jerking off as he leaves. 

Abner then goes home, showers for an hour, and then drinks a nearly full bottle of whiskey before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I'm sorry. I wrote this in two hours. It's unedited and I just wrote it all in one go for fun. I was lamenting to a friend that, since Abner is my favorite character, I can't really make sexy headcanons or fic for him because he's not into the bodily fluids. And she said, "Just do a sex pollen fic. Bam. Please have Worth dirty talking." So I did. I'm sorry.
> 
> P.S. why can you write nearly 5000 characters in the notes sections?


End file.
